Looking Through a Window
by Lookingthroughafrostedwindow
Summary: Jack and Elsa have been friends since Elsa was young, but what happens when on her coronation Jack finds out that she no longer believes in him. How will Jack deal and will Elsa believe in Jack once more?
1. Chapter 1- Just Starting Off

Disclaimer- I do not own any plot or characters from Frozen or Rise of the Guardians

* * *

Looking out the window, the 7 year old, Elsa couldn't wait. It was winter and she loved winter. Also, she would be able to see Jack again. Jack only came during the winter, but it was weird, she was the only one that could see him. A strong breeze blew by her window. Elsa gasped in surprise and smiled soon after. She got up off her window sill and ran out of her bedroom. Racing through the halls Elsa bumped into her sister. "He's here!" Elsa told her sister giggling. Anna looked at her sister in confusion, always at this time of year Elsa was super excited about something that she never got.

Elsa slid down the hand railing on the stairs and jumped off the end. Running to the front door Elsa nearly bolted out into the cold outdoors, if it wasn't for the maid that stopped her and made her put on boots, gloves, and a coat. Once suited up to the maid's approval, Elsa opened the door and sprinted through the snow that covered the ground of Arendelle. Reaching the town Elsa stopped. Spinning around she looked for a certain person. Sighing Elsa hung her head in disappointment. A wind brushed by her ear and suddenly cool hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" A male's voice asked.

Elsa squeaked at the coolness of the hands then shouted, "Jack!" The hands lifted off of her eyes and Elsa spun around to meet the ice blue eyes of her friend.

"Hey Elsa, how is my little princess?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine Jack. It's always a little boring whenever you leave," Elsa responded.

"Don't you play with your sister?" Jack asked her.

"Sure I do. But, it's never as much fun as when I play with you," Elsa told him.

"Well then little princess what do you want to do today?" Jack asked the young Elsa.

"I want to build a snowman!" She said excitedly.

"A snowman? Is that all? How 'bout we make it into a competition," Jack started, "The person that makes the best snowman gets to throw a snowball at the other person."

Elsa tilted her head a little to the left. It was something that she always did when she was thinking. Jack could see the wheels spinning in her head. Soon Elsa turned and looked at Jack. "Alright fine." With a small smirk Elsa continued, "But don't be grumpy when I win."

Jack put on a mocked surprised face. "Me lose? I think you have it all wrong I believe that I am going to win. But, let it be decided by the judges at the end, aye little lady?" Jack pinched Elsa's cheeks.

Elsa slapped Jack's hands away from her cheeks. "I'm not little. I am 7 years old. My daddy says that I am a young lady now." Elsa huffed and turned away from Jack.

"Whatever you say little lady," Jack had said with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Watch your mouth old man," Elsa said glaring at Jack.

Jack play glared back at Elsa. "An old man? Well this old man will beat you in building a snowman."

"You will eat your snow Jack Frost."

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" Jack started the competition. Both snowmakers were hard at work and looked as if there was not a care in the world. Minutes went by and finally the two finished their snowmen. Elsa's was smaller with two snow mounds; it had large coal eyes, a small carrot nose, and a small surprised mouth. Jack's on the other hand was much larger with its three large snowballs; it had slanted eyes, a button nose, and a smirk made with small stones. "You done yet slow poke?" Jack asked

"I finished before you, you ice head!" Elsa retorted.

With a roll of his eyes Jack motioned for Elsa to go for someone to judge their handiwork. Elsa scrunched her nose at him and ran off.

Soon enough she was back. A small kid was with her. As she neared the snowmen she stopped. "Which one do you like best?" She asked.

The kid looked at her then at the snowmen then back at her. The kid stepped closer to the snowmen as if to study them closer. The kid took several minutes looking at the snowmen then turned around and looked at Elsa. "I like the smaller one!" They giggled with a smile on their face.

"Really?!" Elsa asked. The kid nodded his head. Elsa ran up to the kid and gave them a great big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. Letting the poor kid go they smiled and took off running to go play with the other kids in the town. Elsa turned to jack who was floating in the air above the snow men. "Ha! Told you!"

Jack smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "You win this time munchkin."

Elsa crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not a munchkin!"

"Alright, alright," Jack said while raising his arms up in surrender. "Well it looks like you won. So you gonna throw a snowball at me?" Jack looked down at Elsa with a playful smile gracing his face.

Elsa looked at Jack with suspicion. Then shook her head. "No way. If I do that then it will give you an excuse to throw snowballs back at me. Then a snowball war will break out and it will be all my fault. No way Frosty." Elsa shook her head at Jack.

Jack smiled knowing what she was saying was completely right. But soon pouted. "Hey, why do you get to call me nicknames and I don't get to call you anything?"

"Little lady is not a nickname, neither is munchkin. If you can come up with a good nickname then I will think about letting you call me that," Elsa said with a small grin.

Jack was going to say something back to Elsa when all of a sudden a person from the palace came running over to Elsa. "Princess Elsa! You are needed in the castle for your usual schedule!" The person shouted to Elsa.

Elsa looked at the person then at Jack. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, right?" Elsa looked at Jack hopefully.  
Jack had a small sad smile on his face. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Elsa pulled a large smile across her face and ran to meet with the castle worker. Jack watched as the young princess faded into the distance. He never felt so alone. Even after all the years of being a guardian, nothing hurt more than the moment that Elsa walked away. Elsa was one of very few believers in Jack. His first being Jamie. Jack had traveled around the globe after finding out that Jamie believed in him, in search of other children that believed in Jack Frost. He found very few, Elsa being one of them. He first met Elsa when she was 4. She had been playing outside and it was near Autumn. Near the time when frost covered the ground. She was playing with little toys that were covered in ice. He looked at the young girl in awe wondering how the toys had gotten that way and how her hands could not be cold. He floated down in front of the small girl. The small Elsa's eyes looked up from her frozen toys and widened. She dropped her toys and pointed at Jack. "Frost!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Jack was stunned. This little girl could see him.

"Yeah, that's me Jack Frost," Jack said to the little girl still in shock that the little girl could see him. The small Elsa's face brightened and a smile appeared on her face. She clapped her hands together and small snowflakes appeared. Jack looked at the snowflakes then at the small girl. Was she controlling snow? Was he not the only one who could do it? Had he found someone like himself? "Did you do that?' He asked gesturing to the snowflakes that appeared from her hands. The little Elsa nodded her head and clapped again creating more snowflakes. Jack smiled and bent down. Having a little of his magic flow into his palm a ice snowflake appeared. The little Elsa had wide eyes and an open mouth. She looked up at him then back to the snowflake. Her little hand reached out to touch the snow flake. Upon touching it the snowflake grew bigger and flew up into the air exploding as it did sending little snowflakes down to land on her and Jack. Elsa looked at jack and held her arms up as if she wanted to be picked up. Jack looked at the child astonished. He bent over to pick up the child when suddenly a voice from inside caught his attention. Jack pulled away from the little girl as a man appeared in the doorway. The man saw his daughter covered in snow and gasped. He raced over and through Jack. There was the rushing feeling that Jack never got used to and the man bent down to pick up the young girl. Jack had noticed a crown was placed upon the man's head. Jack backed up in surprised. This man was a king, meaning that the young girl he was playing with was a princess.

"Darling, you have got to stop using your powers," the king said. Jack rolled his eyes was this guy really expecting this young 4 year old girl to understand what he was saying. The king picked up the girl and held her against his shoulder. "Oh Elsa." Sighing, the king turned toward the door and walked inside. Elsa watched Jack, with her bright crystal blue eyes, as her father was walking away. She lifted her tiny hand and waved at Jack. Jack looked at the young girl and waved back at her.

"_So her name is Elsa," _Jack thought, _"What a pretty name."_

Over the years as Elsa became older Jack would come back and watch her and play with her. Jack got to know Elsa very well finding things out that she had a younger sister named Anna and that she was very energetic. But, Jack also watched as her powers got stronger and how her control was slowly slipping away. Jack frowned at the thought of Elsa's powers. Not because they were scary, but because as she tried to hide them she was losing control. Her losing control would cause her to be afraid of her powers. Jack didn't want that. Elsa's powers were beautiful.

Jack had grown accustomed to seeing Elsa and could not imagine her not being able to see him. With that thought Jack flew away, his cane by his side.

* * *

Hey! Lookingthroughafrostedwindow here! Call me frosty or LTFW. Either works. This is my first fanfic and though it maybe my first don't feel bad on giving me harsh reviews.

So my friend *cough* Kenzi *cough* has been bugging me to upload so here I go.

Frosty signing out! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2- Good-byes are Pain Filled

It had been a couple months since Elsa last saw Jack. Elsa was back in the castle and she was tired. She had been play with her sister for a couple hours and was dead tired. But, she knew that she couldn't sleep because her lessons were going to start. Elsa slumped her shoulders as she headed to the library.

It had taken longer than Elsa had thought to finish her lessons. Today her lessons had consisted of trade, ballroom dancing, math, and literature. One might say that she was too young to start trading, but for the heir it was never too soon.

Elsa turned her head to look outside in hope that there would be some sort of daylight left. Her bleach blonde braid fell over her shoulder as she head slumped in realizing that it was dark outside. Suddenly feeling a yawn coming upon her and Elsa realized that she was tired. Elsa brushed her hair off her shoulder and back to her back. Elsa took one more look out the window and headed back to her and her sisters room.

Reaching her room Elsa saw Anna already asleep in her bed. The thing with Anna was that Anna went to sleep when the sun disappeared from the sky and woke when the sun rose. Elsa smiled at her little sister. He walked to her wardrobe and plucked a nightgown from it. She stripped her clothes off and slipped on the night gown. She slugged her way over to her bed and fell onto it. She snuggled under the covers and sleep took over her mind.

A thump was felt next Elsa as Anna jumped onto her bed. "Elsa?" Anna asked.

A couple more words were exchanged between the two girls and soon enough Elsa found herself in the ballroom with her sister saying that they would build a snowman. Elsa looked at Anna and made a snowball in her hands. When it was a good size Elsa threw it to the top of the ballroom. It exploded and snow fell all around the two girls. Anna giggled and looked at Elsa. Elsa stopped her foot on the floor and the floor was covered in ice.

The girls had spent hours playing in the snow. Snowball fights, building snowmen, especially one named Olaf, and skating around on the ice. Anna wanted to play one more game before her parents woke up so she started to jump on snow mounds that Elsa made. Elsa kept up in the beginning but soon wasn't able to and in attempt to save her little sister Elsa had accidentally hit her sister's head with her magic. Elsa ran over to her unconscious sister and held her in her arms as she called for her parents. In just a few moments the entire family was out the castle door and headed to the trolls that were hidden in the mountains. All around the family ice followed on the green grass. In reaching the trolls there was a path of ice following the family.

Meeting the trolls had completely changed Elsa's life. Elsa no longer wanted to use her powers. In returning to the castle the king and queen had all of Elsa's stuff moved to a different room so that the sisters would not be sharing a room. Elsa no longer came out of her room she stayed in there isolated.

* * *

Jack flew over the frosted landscape. Winter was just now returning to Arendelle and Jack couldn't wait to see Elsa. He flew over to the castle and tapped on the window he'd known to be Elsa's. He waited a few minutes and after not seeing a giggling little girl he looked inside the room only to find one bed. The bed was not Elsa's. Jack took flew a little away from the window. Where had Elsa's bed gone and where was Elsa. He knew that she knew that he would be in Arendelle.

Jack left the castle and flew over the kingdom of Arendelle in search on the bleach blonde girl. Not finding any sign of her he flew back to the castle. He flew around the castle and spotted a window that was covered in frost. He flew up to it and peeked inside. There was Elsa. She was looking down. Jack tapped on the window and Elsa looked up. He eyes gleamed with excitement for a moment but it was soon replaced with a dull cover. Jack was curious as to what was wrong. Elsa walked back to the window and opened it. "Jack." The single word came out of her mouth and Elsa had tears sprouting from her eyes. "Oh Jack I did something terrible." Elsa was full on crying now as she stood at the window.

Jack didn't know what to do to comfort the crying girl. He felt the urge to go in and cradle her against his chest but he didn't know what she would do. If she was like normal she would push him off and hit him playfully. But, that wasn't the case now. Jack flew into the room and landed on the ground. Frost spread from where his feet touched the floor. He reached his arm towards Elsa and touched her shoulder. Elsa flinched and backed away from Jack. "Don't touch me please I don't want to hurt you," Elsa told Jack as she shielded herself from him.

Jack looked dumbfounded. What happened to the girl that couldn't wait to build snowmen and have snowball fights. Jack took another step forward. "You won't hurt me Elsa," tried to tell her.

"That's what my parents said about my sister. That I wouldn't hurt her, but look at her now! She doesn't even know that I have powers! I hurt her Jack! I hurt her!" Elsa took another step away from Jack.

Jack's eyes widened as realization bloomed in his mind. "Oh, Elsa, you can't control everything. If something troubles you take it with a nip of frost and just let it go." Jack took another step towards Elsa. "You can't hurt me Elsa, I'm not like your sister I can't be hurt be you."

Elsa looked up at Jack eyes full of tears. "Really? I can't hurt you?"

"No, and you never will be able to." Jack took another step forward and consumed Elsa in a hug.

Elsa wrapped her thin arms around Jack's middle. And her head rested against his chest. "Oh Jack, I'm so scared. What will happen if I can't control it? What will happen if I hurt someone? What am I going to do?" Elsa sobbed into his chest. Jack's arms wrapped around Elsa and he held her as she cried.

After 5 minutes of crying, Elsa had calmed down. Jack pushed her away from his chest and held her at arm's length with his arms on her shoulders. He looked at her. "Elsa what do you think you should do?"

"My dad told me to conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show," Elsa told Jack looking down at the ice covered floor.

Jack shook his head. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so that their eyes met. "Elsa, I don't care what your dad says you should do. I want to know what you think that you should do."

"I don't know Jack. I don't know. I want to be out there with my sister and living my life, but I also don't want to hurt her. But, the only way not to hurt her is to isolate myself." Elsa broke the eye connection between the two. "I want the best for my sister even if it means that I hurt myself in the process."

Both were startled when a rhythmic knock came at Elsa's door. "Elsa?" A young voiced asked.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered to herself as if wondering why Anna came to her door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play," Anna sung to Elsa through the door that separated the two girls.

"Oh Anna," Elsa whispered again as she bowed her head. Did Elsa not realize that Anna didn't understand why she was being shut away? Did Elsa not realize that Anna thought that they were still best friends? Jack wondered as he looked as Elsa.

"I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away," the little girl sung as she sat against Elsa's door. Then Jack heard little footsteps walking away from the door. Anna had decided to go elsewhere to go play. "Elsa you can't lock her out so suddenly," Jack told Elsa. Elsa didn't look up at Jack, she kept her head lowered.

"Jack I can't be with her. What if I hurt her? What if I strike her heart? I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Elsa mumbled quietly.

"That doesn't mean you have to shut her out so suddenly," Jack reasoned with her.

"I wouldn't if I could control it! But I can't Jack! I don't know how to control it. The only way to keep her save it to keep her away from me," Elsa looked up at Jack and shouted at him.

"Elsa, you are going to hurt her if you shut her out," Jack said walking to the window. He stepped onto the window sill of the open window. He looked back at Elsa. "Think about it will you?" With that Jack pushed off the window sill and into the cool winter air and flew away from the castle.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna's voice rang for outside Elsa's room. "It doesn't have to be a snowman." Was mumbled through the keyhole on Elsa's door.

"Go away Anna," Elsa told her sister silent tears falling down her porcelain face.

"Okay, bye." Anna's dejected voice replied.

* * *

It was that winter that Elsa got her first pair of gloves from her father. When putting them on both persons spoke parts of Elsa's father's saying. But, neither of them saw the floating boy outside the window shaking his head.

* * *

A couple of years had gone by in the Arendelle kingdom and both princesses had grown. It was once again winter and Elsa was waiting, with her head in the palm of her hand, by the window in her room in anticipation of a yearly guest. A breeze shook the windows and Elsa's head was off her palm and looking out the window in hopes of spotting a white haired boy. A couple minutes went by without seeing him. Elsa sighed and her head fell back into her hand smushing her cheek. "Miss me?" A masculine voiced asked from behind the girl.

Elsa spun around and saw in the middle of her floor the white topped boy she had been hoping to see. "Jack! How did you get in?" She asked.

"There was another window open down the hall and I snuck in that way. But, the trick was getting into your room. Do you have any idea how long I sat in your wardrobe?" Jack asked the curious girl. "Far too long. I thought I was going to melt if I stayed in there any longer." Jack had a smirk plastered on his face as he fanned himself with his hand.

Elsa's face was scrunched into an_ I can't believe you face_.

"You face is going to freeze like that," Jack said as he lowered his hand only to have it gripping his staff. Jack leaned against his staff his smirk still plastered to his face. Elsa's eye widened and she shifted her face into a blank face. Jack could see that she was struggling to keep a straight face and his smirk melted into a smile. "Stop trying sweetheart, it's not helping you."

Elsa let her will power slip and a smile spread across her face. Jack saw this and opened his arms for a welcoming hug. Elsa say this and leaped into his arms. The reason she always enjoyed when Jack visited was because she could never hurt Jack with her powers because he had the same powers that she did. But, something always hung at the back of her mind. Why did he never get older every time she saw him? She snapped out of her thoughts and pulled away from Jack. "How are you Jack?" She asked him.

Jack looked at the young princess and smiled. "Been busy traveling," Jack told her only telling her part of the truth.

Elsa pouted puffing her cheeks. "Not fair," she said. "Was it fun?"

"Never as fun as the time I spend with you," Jack replied and ruffled her hair.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the same rhythmic knock that let Elsa know it was Anna at her door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Both ice makers heard Anna sing from outside the room. Elsa didn't answer the door but looked at it longingly. Jack looked at Elsa and shook his head in disappointment. Both suddenly heard a crash from somewhere in the castle. Elsa rushed to the door her hand reached for the door knob. As soon as her hand touched the door knob she froze. Her hand started to retreat as she realized what she was going to do.

"Elsa, just open it. Go see her. Relive her from her loneliness. You and her don't have to be like this," Jack urged her. If only she did open the door. Elsa looked down at the ground and backed away from the door. She walked past Jack and sat on her bed.

"I can't Jack. I can't open the door. What if I hurt her?" Elsa told Jack her head still hung.

"Elsa you will only find that out if you open the door and go see your sister," Jack told Elsa. "But, anyways it has been a pleasure to see you, and I wish I could stay longer, but I have to leave. I'll see you again." Jack headed to the window and opened it. He jumped onto the window sill then out into the bitter air of winter.

* * *

Jack flew outside Elsa's window and was about to knock but stopped. Inside the young girls room he saw Elsa and her parents. Elsa was in the corner which had frost blooming from it, covering the walls. "I'm scared. It's getting stronger." Jack heard Elsa say from inside the room.

"Getting upset only makes it worse," Elsa's father said in hopes of calming her down. He reached out to Elsa. "Calm down."

Elsa flinched away from him and further into the corner. "No! Don't touch me!" She exclaimed. "Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Elsa's mom took a step forward but only to comfort the king. Both parents looked at each other and left the room. Elsa sighed in relief. She walked over to the window where Jack was floating outside of. Jack ducked under the window sill and Elsa opened the window. Elsa poked her head out and looked around as if in search of something, or someone. As she was pulling her head back inside Jack popped out from under the sill. "Surprise princess," he said as a small smirk crawling onto his face.

Elsa had fallen backwards onto her butt. Her eyes were wide but soon turned into slits. "Jack."

"Yes?" Jack asked innocently. His head cocked to the right the smirk on his face getting bigger.

"Why do you always find some way to surprise me!?" Elsa's eye were screwed shut as her voice echoed through the room.

"'Cause it's fun. So why not? Besides you give some of the best reactions," he told her nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders and a smile crossing his face. Elsa rolled her eyes at the teen boy. Jack's smile fell from his face as he thought of a question. "Elsa? Why are you shutting them out?"

Elsa shot Jack a surprised look. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Ever since you were 8 you have started to shut people out. It started with your sister, then the maids and butlers, and now your parents. Elsa why are you shutting them out?" Jack's face that always head a smirk or a smile was not frowning.

"Jack, I could hurt them. I don't want to do that. The only way to keep me from hurting them is to keep myself away from them all," Elsa told Jack from the floor where she sat.

"It only happened once. It was able to be fixed. You don't have to shut them out Elsa," Jack told her with a serious voice.

Elsa pushed herself off the floor. "I think that you should leave Jack," She said as she walked away from him.

"No. I'm not leaving until you give me an answer," Jack said stubbornly, "Why are you shutting them out? Why?"

"Jack leave." Was all that came from Elsa.

"No! Tell me! Elsa, it only happened once. You can learn to control it! Don't shut them out! Don't shut anyone out!" Jack was begging now. He knew that she could fix it. He knew that things could go back to the old ways.

"Leave Jack!" Elsa cried at him. "Leave! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Jack was taken back. He felt a small pain in his heart. He dropped his head and flew to the window. "Bye Elsa," he said, "Hope your finally able to see where you went wrong." Jack flew out the window.

Elsa spun around hoping to see that Jack hadn't left and that he was only playing a trick. But, in seeing that she was in a empty room with no one else she realized that he was gone. Reality stuck Elsa hard. Tears poured down her face and sobs racked her body. Jack was gone. She had shut Jack out like everyone else and now he was gone.

* * *

_That's the end folks. It came as a surprise to me how easily this chapter came to me. I seriously thought that it would take longer. __It will probably take a lot longer for the third chapter to come, but hey. I don't know how many people have read this but that's okay._

_I want to thank MadokaMagicalGirl for "encouraging" me to get this chapter out. JK JK. But, girl you really did help. Thanks for reviewing._

_See y'all next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3- It's Only Just the Begining

The day had arrived that the king and Queen were to leave Arendelle. It was summer and the king and Queen were traveling to see relatives in other countries. It was also the day that Elsa was to come out of her room for the first time in forever. Anna race past Elsa's room and into her parents arms. "See you in two weeks," she said as she embraced her parents.

Elsa was still in her room and was pacing back and forth question flying through her head. _What if they didn't come back? What if something happened while they were gone? If something did happen what would she do? How would she handle it? Would she have to human interaction? What if she hurt someone? _Frost covered her room, freezing the walls, mirrors, and the cloth on her bed. A sudden knock came at her door. The sigh that her parents were about to leave and she was to come to say good bye. She walked down the stairs and to the front door of the castle. She stood there poised with her hands folded in front of her. When finally her parents came down Elsa curtsied and looked at her parents with begging eyes. "Do you have to go?" She asked in hope of them changing their mind and staying in the kingdom.

"You'll be fine Elsa," her father said confidence displayed across his face. Elsa's hope was crushed and she curtsied again. Her parents walked out of the castle doors. Once the doors were closed she walked back up the stairs and down the hall. While she was walking down the hall a red head passed her. Elsa stopped and turned around. "Anna?" She asked.

The red head turned around. But when she saw who spoke her name she froze. "Elsa?" Anna whispered curiously.

Elsa was amazed. Anna was now her height and her vibrant blue eyes contrasted with her red hair. But, Elsa was snapped back into reality when she saw the white streak of hair in the braids of ginger. "Hello Anna," Elsa said with a controlled voice. She flashed Anna a small smile and turned and walked down the halls to her room. Anna looked after her sister flabbergasted. After 10 years he sister had finally talked to her.

When Elsa finally was in her room with her door closed he slumped down the wall breathing heavily. Elsa had never been outside of her room for so long. It scared her. Elsa took a deep breath in attempt to regulate her breaths. Her breaths immediately evened out. Elsa stood up and walked to the window. Her thoughts were on Jack. It had been 5 years since she had seen him and though she was angry at him she missed him. She sat on the bench in front of her window, placing her gloved hands on the window sill, and watched what was going on below her. She saw her parents in the port getting on the boat. A gust of wind blew past her window and Elsa was suddenly on her knees looking for a white haired boy. She saw nothing and slumped down back to sitting letting her head fall into her hand.

* * *

Jack was sitting in a tree in the castle garden. Frost had spread over the tree but he didn't care. He was watching Elsa. He had heard from the wind that Elsa's parents were leaving to go across the seas. He came to Arendelle as soon as he could just to see how Elsa was handling it. He saw her walk over to the window seeming perfectly fine. She sat down and looked outside; he knew what she was watching. Suddenly, Jack had an idea. He sent a gust of wind by Elsa's window. He watched as she got on her knees and looked around trying to find him. Not seeing him he watched as Elsa fell back into a sitting position.

Jack had come back to Arendelle every winter to check on Elsa and every year he would be sure that she never saw him. He knew that if he kept this up she would eventually not believe in him but he hope that it was impossible because of her powers and how they were the same as his. Jack smiled to himself as he realized that she hadn't forgotten him. He stood up in the tree and took off careful not to frost anymore trees.

* * *

Elsa sighed. She was back to watching her parents leave as another gust of wind blew from the opposite direction of the first. Elsa got back on her knees. She knew Jack had been here. She looked everywhere but saw no sign of the white haired boy. As she was sitting down again she saw a tree in the castle garden. Yes, though it was a tree and not any special tree this tree had frost spreading over it like vines. Jack had been here and had left already. She sighed once again and let her head fall. Instead of catching it in her hand she let it fall and hit the window sill. A thump came as her head made contact with the window sill. He head immediately popped back up and Elsa rubbed the sore spot where it had hit the window sill. She could hear Jack calling her silly and laughing at her with his crystal blue eyes sparkling with joy. Elsa shook her head she had to get this boy out of her head.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Elsa's parents had left. It was an understatement when she said she was worried. She was pacing in her room. Frost had covered the walls and snow was starting to pile in the corners. A sudden knock came at her door. Three sharp bangs. This is what told her that it wasn't Anna. She walked to the door and cracked it open. "Yes? Is there any news?" She asked the castle worker who stood outside of her room.

"Yes your majesty, news has arrived but I am afraid that none of it is good," the castle worker informed her. Elsa was wondering what the news was. She hoped that it was along the lines of her parents would not be home just yet, but, with the way the man had addressed her '_your majesty' _it gave her the feeling that the news was worse than she wanted it to be.

"Yes? What is the news?" She asked with a strong voice, but inside Elsa was preparing for the worst.

"The ship your mother and father were sailing on crashed in the sea and never made it to the designated destination," the worker said. Elsa hoped that was it; that she didn't have to worry about what happened to her parents, that they were found. "There have been no signs of you parents and we hate to assume the worst, but it has been three week. We are afraid to tell you that the king and queen of Arendelle are dead."

Elsa's world crashed down around her. More frost spread covering the back of the door and to the hinges. Ice covered the hinges keeping the door open as Elsa felt her hand fall to her side. Elsa composed herself folding both of her hands in front of her. '_Conceal, don't feel,'_ she thought to herself. "I see. When is the funeral to be held?"

"A week from now, your majesty," the castle worker answered her.

"I see. Tell my sister. She will need time to grieve," Elsa told the worker. The worker nodded and walked down the hallway to Anna's room. Elsa stepped back into her room and tried to close the door. The ice on the hinges wouldn't allow it. Elsa took a couple steps back and screamed as she let her powers loose on the door. The ice on the hinges broke and the door slammed shut. Outside the room was a 6inch streak of frost on the wall outlining where the door was open.

Elsa paced around her room. Ice formed on the walls and snow fell from the ceiling. What was she going to do? Her parents were dead and that meant that she was going to take over the kingdom. Elsa was pacing faster now. She couldn't take over the kingdom, she had to isolate herself. She had to protect everyone from her. What if she passed it down to Anna? No she couldn't. Anna was a free soul, she couldn't trap her. "I'll become queen," she mumbled to herself coming to the conclusion.

* * *

The day of the funeral came and Elsa was in no way allowing herself to go. She sat by her window and watched as fog took over the land. She sighed and got up from her spot. She walked around her room, which was now decorated with icicles. Tears formed in her eyes and she slumped against the door. She wanted to go out there. She really did, but she was too dangerous. Going to the door was the closest she could get. The closest she could get to her sister, to people. A sudden knock came at the door. Three sharp bangs. Elsa had half a mind to open the door, but stopped herself when she hears a voice from the other side of the door. "Elsa? Please I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we going to do?" Elsa heard Anna sing. As the last few notes lets her mouth Elsa heard a sliding sound from the other side of the door and realized that Anna had slid down the door in defeat. Elsa had tears running down her face. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna finished.

"Anna if only you knew," Elsa said to no one. At least that was what Elsa thought. But outside her window a white haired guardian looked in.

* * *

Elsa was 18 when her parents died and one would hope that after three years she would have figured out how to deal with people. That was not the case.

Elsa had woken up yearly. It was the day of her coronation. The day that hundreds of people would come and see her. The day that the castle gates would finally open. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Elsa walked to her wardrobe and opened it. A memory flashed in her mind.

_" Do you have any idea how long I sat in your wardrobe?" Jack asked the curious girl. "Far too long. I thought I was going to melt if I stayed in there any longer." Jack had a smirk plastered on his face as he fanned himself with his hand._

Elsa shook her head and grabbed what she needed from her wardrobe and slammed it shut. What she grabbed from her wardrobe was her coronation dress. The dress was a dark teal that had sleeves that were black and long. Three jewels were sewn right above the sweetheart neckline that connected the sleeves and the dress. There were plain and simple designs that were a more reddish violet and a darker teal. Elsa laid the dress on her bed. She looked at the dress then out her window. Elsa sighed. She had promised herself that she would no longer think of Jack or the fact that he even existed. Elsa walked to her bathroom and filled her bathtub. She stripped herself of her nightgown and slipped into the water. The water was cold and she liked it that way. Elsa got to her cleansing and was out in a matter of minutes. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped into the cool air of her room. Elsa walked to her dresser and let her towel drop as she slipped on her undergarments. Elsa bent and picked up her wet towel and threw it into her clothes hamper. She spun around and glided to her bed. She picked up her cress and frowned at it. A knock came at her door. "Your majesty? Your coronation is to presume in 3 hours." A voice came from outside her door.

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned the dress around to find the zipper and clasp in the back. Her fingers unclipped the clasp and grabbed the zipper pulling it down. She flipped the dress around and slipped it on over her head. The dress fell around her and the hem brushed the ground. Elsa reached behind her back and grasped the zipper. She pulled it up and fastened the clasp at the top. Shifting her eyes, Elsa looked at the side table next to her bed. Elsa walked to it and picked up her gloves that were sitting there, but did not put them on. The bleach haired woman walked to the bathroom and entered. She put down her gloves and looked in the mirror and cringed. Her blonde hair was wet and slightly wavy and was falling down her back and her face was paler than usual. Lifting her hands to her hair Elsa threaded her fingers through it. She lifted her hands back to the roots of her hair and started on a brain that she knew would become a wreath braid. Elsa finished the brain and she realized how long her hair had gotten. The braid had reached down to the middle of her back and Elsa pulled it so that the braid arched across the top of her head. She placed bobby pins in her hair to keep in from moving and twisted the rest of her hair into a bun at the base of her neck, again securing it with bobby pins. Leaning forward examining her hair in the mirror Elsa nodded in approval. She then got started on her makeup. First she brushed a violet eye shadow on that matched her dress and then darkened her eyelashes with mascara. She pulled out red lipstick and applied it on her lips. Putting her lipstick away Elsa looked in the mirror. What she saw was a confident, mature girl that was ready to be queen. But, inside? Elsa was scared. What ifs were running through her head. Elsa shook her head for the second time that morning and backed out of her bathroom grabbing her gloves and slipping them on. Elsa walked herself to her bedside and slipped on her shoes. The blonde princess turned her head towards the door. She had planned before the coronation to visit her father's study. Her body turned to match the direction of her head and she walked to the door. Her hand lifted to the door knob and hesitated. Elsa summoned up the courage she had left and placed her hand on the door knob. She turned it and opened up the door. She walked out into the hallway. The soon to become queen made her way down the hall and to a room which she stopped in front of. Elsa took a deep breath. Putting her and on the door knob Elsa turned it and entered the room. Inside was mostly empty, but a few chairs, side tables, and a lounge chair that decorated the room. Elsa walked to the window and looked outside. People were crowding the streets to get into the castle.

The soon to be queen took a deep breath. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see," she sung and turned away from the window. "Be the good girl you always have to be," She sung walking to her father's picture which hung on the wall and tugged her gloves off. She put them down next to a small round box and a candle stick. "Conceal. Don't feel." Elsa turned around with both in her hands looking as if she was carrying the scepter and the orb. "Put on a show," she sung as she looked down. Frost was starting to cover the box and candle stick. "One wrong move and everyone will know." Elsa put the items back on the table where she found them like they were something disgusting. "But it's only for today." Elsa pulled her gloves back. "It's agony to wait." Elsa walked to the doors and pulled them open. "Tell the guards to open up the gate!" She sung loudly.

Elsa strode out of the room and into the corridor. Maids lined the walls. "Don't let them in," she mumbled to herself as she glided down the hallway to her coronation. "Don't let them see." She finished her walk as she approached two doors that led to a balcony. "Be the good girl you always have to be," she once again mumbled to herself to keep in check. "Conceal." The next queen looked down at the ground then up at the people who were in the courtyard. "Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know." Elsa held her head high and crossed her hands in front of her.

* * *

Jack flew around the castle of Arendelle knowing he was completely out of place. He knew that he shouldn't be there. It was the middle of summer. He couldn't help it though. Today was the day that Elsa was being crowned Queen and he couldn't not see it. He saw Elsa step out onto a balcony and landed in the middle of the crowd. One thing about people going through him was that he never had to fight for space. He looked up at Elsa. Her face was pale but she held dignity with her. He couldn't help but admire the young woman that stood high above him. Memories flashed through Jacks head, none of the good, and Jack frowned. He knew that he couldn't hold it against her and that she was upset when it had happened but it still hurt.

People started to file into the halls of the castle and he soon found himself in a room with people sitting down. Trumpets were sounded and Jack turned and saw Elsa walking down the center aisle. Jack flew up and hid on the second balcony as Elsa stopped at the front of the room. Jack didn't know what was going on but as Elsa held up a scepter and an orb Jack saw that she was trying to control her emotions. The man behind Elsa was speaking and he saw that she was losing the grip on her powers '_Faster you moron, faster,' _he thought at the man standing behind Elsa. Soon the man finished and Elsa rushed to put down the orb and scepter. She slipped on her gloves which she had taken off and stood in front of the crowd a tiara upon her head. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the man spoke once more.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the crowd echoed back. Jack knew this was probably the hardest part of the coronation, but couldn't see how she handled the party that came after words. The party meant that Elsa had to socialize with other people. Jack cracked a smile at the thought.

* * *

Okay, so chapter three is now out and I want to thank the people that reviewed my other chapters.

MMG- Girl thanks for the help. You encouraged me outside of FanFiction.

Luna- Thanks. I will keep the chapters coming.

JohnTitor- Thanks for the review. I tried to use different ways to address people.

Oh and I clarified a little on the ages for this chapter incase people were a little confused with the last one. Oops. I hope to have out at least two more chapters by the middle of next week 'cause school will be starting for me again. I don't wanna go back! At least I'll get to see my friends again.

Ciao mes amies.


	4. Chapter 4- Hey Wait

Music filled the ballroom as people danced in pairs that formed a circle. Jack stood behind a column nodding his head along to the beat a smile on his face. He looked at the other people in the room and saw that they were smiling. He heard claps around the room as the song ended. Jack wondered why the music had stopped until trumpets went off. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the announcer spoke.

Jack watched people curtsying and bowing as Elsa took her place in front of the ballroom. Jack looked at Elsa up at the front of the room. She was regal and looked very confident. Jack smiled inwardly. She looked like she was faring well and she an aura that spoke Queen. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," the announcer spoke once again. Jack watched as a red head ran to the front of the room. She stood on the bottom part of the stairs that led to the plat form where Elsa was. The announcer walked down the stairs to where Anna was and motioned for her to stand next to her sister. A few words left Anna's mouth as she was moved to stand next to her sister and it was plain as day that she was not sure that she should be standing next to her sister. A chuckled escaped Jack's mouth as he saw the small affair. Jack didn't really know Anna but had seen the princess around enough to know that she was energetic, humorous, and was nervous around her sister. The guardian watched as the two sisters exchanged words and how Anna didn't know how to feel about it. The girls both stuck their noses in the air as if smelling something then looked at each other and spoke at the same time causing giggles. Jack saw that both girls were doing well and too this chance to look away, but soon his eyes were back upon the Queen and the Princess as an old man approached them. He saw them talking but could not hear what they said. Jack maneuvered through the crowds gathered on the edge of the room and found himself a few feet away from the royalties. When he finally was able to see the girls the old man who was talking to them had bowed. Jack watched as the guy's hair fell forward leaving it as obvious as day that the representative was bald. Jack burst out laughing joining the two women who were stifling their mouths to hold in their laughs.

"Hem," Elsa cleared her throat in attempt to get the representatives attention. The wigged man looked up. "Thank you, only I don't dance." Jack shook his head. Elsa could dance and she was really good at it. He had danced with her when she was younger and she would always laugh at how he couldn't dance.

"Oh," the old man responded in defeat.

"But, my sister does," Elsa told him gesturing her arm to her sister. Jack shook his head she was throwing her sister under the bus.

Anna snickered, but her eyes went wide as the representative grabbed her arm. "What?" She started.

"Lucky you," the representative said as he started to pull her to the dance floor.

"Oh, I don't think..." Anna tried to reason but it was too late she was already being pulled to the dance floor. Jack snickered as he saw the panic in her eyes.

"If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you," Jack heard the rambunctious representative say.

Elsa had her hand in a wave and stopped when the new found partners were out of sight. "Sorry," the word came from her mouth knowing she just handed her sister to a crazy man.

Jack laughed again at how the overall occurrences played out.

* * *

Elsa was laughing on the inside at how she was able to get rid of the crazy representative. The Duke of Weselton had always tried to get secrets from Elsa on why the castle had been shut down. She had always been able to slip by without spilling anything. But, when the Duke came up and asked for a dance she had no other choice than to sacrifice her sister. Elsa laughed to herself as she watched the two dance. Actually, it was more like Anna stood there and the Duke went around her. The Queen laughed at her sister as she was dipped then brought back up to stand while the representative jumped around her.

The dancing soon stopped and Elsa watched as Anna made her way back to stand next to her. "Let me know when you are ready for another round, milady," Elsa heard the Duke of Weselton call after Anna.

Elsa laughed at she sister stood next to her. "Wow, he was spritely," she said between laughs.

"Especially for a man in heels," Anna agreed as she reached to touch her feet in emphasis.

Elsa looked at her sister giggling. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna faced her sister with hope in her eyes.

"Me too," Elsa let the words slip out of her mouth. Elsa realized what she and her sister were implying and frowned. "But, it can't," she said as she turned her head away.

"Well, why not?" Anna asked reaching for her sister.

Elsa flinched away. "It just can't," she told her sister rejecting the idea.

An awkward moment passed between the two sisters then Anna spoke. "Excuse me for a minute." Anna walked down the few steps of the plat form and away from her sister.

Elsa watched as her sister weaved through the bodies of people in the hall. Elsa knew she had hurt her sister but she couldn't keep open the gates.

* * *

Jack had watched the tussle between the two sisters. He saw Anna walking away from her sister and Elsa trying to shield herself from the pain. Jack wanted to cross the few yards that separated them but couldn't bring himself to do so. So, instead he watched Elsa from afar. Watched as she bottled up her emotions and put a small smile on. He watched as the few people who heard the quarrel between the two sisters whisper to each other. The guardian just wanted to snatch the new Queen up and take her somewhere she could be safe from other people. Take her away from everything that ever hurt her, but he knew he couldn't. Elsa belonged here.

* * *

The party was going fine for Elsa. She had kept a small smile pasted to her face to keep people from questioning her. She had moved from her spot on the podium and started to strike up conversations with people. She had just finished a conversation between two men when her sister came up behind her dragging a person. "Elsa! I mean Queen. Me again," Anna said correcting herself. She curtsied before her sister. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna tugged on the man next to her. He had copper coloured hair and was very handsome.

The man bowed. "You're majesty." Anna looked at Hans pleased.

"We would like," Anna started.

"Your blessing," Hans finished for her. Both adults were giggling now.

"Of our marriage," both said in unison. Elsa could not believe her ears.

"Marriage?" Elsa managed to get out. Her face was decorated with a shocked expression.

"Yes!" Anna squeaked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Elsa said with an underlying meaning of no.

"Well, we haven't work out all the details ourselves," Anna said oblivious to what Elsa meant. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then," Anna stopped her sentence as a new idea came to her head. "Wait! Will we live here?" She asked Hans.

"Here?" Elsa could not believe what she was hearing. Anna was serious.

"Absolutely," Hans agreed just as excited as Anna was.

"Anna," Elsa tried to cut in.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us," Anna sprouted off.

"What? No! No, no, no, no." Elsa tried to sneak a word it.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know if some of them..." Anna suddenly went quiet as Elsa spoke.

"Wait, slow down, no one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married," Elsa spoke louder to her sister cutting her off.

Anna's high suddenly came to a halt as she understood what Elsa was saying. "Wait, what?" She asked.

Elsa tried to control the shift of her face but it held in the _'are you serious look'_. "May I talk to you please?" Elsa asked her sister. "Alone?" Elsa nervous face looked at Anna.

"No," Anna said as she moved back to stand next to Hans, "whatever you have to say you can say to both of us."

Elsa sighed. She was going to try to break it easily to her sister when they were to talk alone. But, Anna didn't agree to it. Elsa stiffened her back. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met," she said. There it was out there, hopefully Anna would understand. But, of course luck was not on her side.

"You can if it's true love," Anna retorted gripping on to Hans harder.

Elsa felt bad. "Anna, what do you know about true love?" She asked trying to make her sister see her mistake.

"Well, more than you. All you know is how to shut people out," Anna argued with her sister.

This struck a nerve in Elsa and she visibly shrunk away. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no," she said trying to be strong. "Now, excuse me." Elsa started to walk away from the two.

"You're majesty," Hans started, "if I may ease your..."

"No you may not!" Elsa said sharply cutting him off. "A-and I think you should go." Elsa had had enough. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What?" Anna said startled. "Elsa. No, no wait." Anna pulled on Elsa's hand and accidentally slipped the glove that Elsa wore off.

Elsa gasped and quickly turned snatching at her glove. "Give me my glove," she said franticly.

"Elsa, please. Please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna begged her sister.

This struck Elsa. Elsa knew she had hurt her sister. She knew. So Elsa said the one thing that could satisfy Anna's and her own needs. "Then leave."

Anna took in a sharp breath. She had not expected her sister to say that. Elsa looked at her sister with sad eyes then turned away letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

After Anna had left and Elsa started to converse with people Jack found his way back to his original spot behind the column, but with the quarrel Jack had moved closer to the action. Jack had heard some of the words exchanged and was astonished that Anna could even think of marrying a man she had just met.

Jack watched as Elsa's glove was taken from her and her saw she looked like a scared animal. Jack wanted to march over there and take the glove from Anna and give it back to Elsa. Emotions surged through him as Anna yelled at her. "What did I ever do to you?"

Jack wanted to yell back at her, "You brought it upon yourself! She's scared of hurting you!"

"Enough Anna," Jack heard Elsa say struggling to keep her emotions in check. This was Anna's fault. If it wasn't for Anna Elsa wouldn't be afraid of her powers, she wouldn't have shut people out!

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?" Jack heard Anna say to her sister heatedly.

"She doesn't want to hurt you!" Jack yelled. No one turned a head no one had heard him. Jack made his way to the center of the room and stood on the brink of the crowd.

* * *

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out?" Elsa heard her sister speak. It felt like something had struck her chest. "Why do you shut the world out?" Another sharp pain. It was becoming harder and harder to control her emotions and the temperature in the room had dropped. "What are you so afraid of!?" Anna yelled at Elsa.

Elsa cracked. "I said enough!" Flinging her hand back Elsa let go of her powers. Spikes of ice sprouted from the ice she laid on the ground and people took several steps back in fear. Immediately she pulled her hand back as if it would shelter her from the accusations.

"Sorcery," the duke of Weselton said accusingly. "I knew there was something devious going on here." He stepped behind another person.

"Elsa," Anna murmured. Pieces of the puzzling fitting together in her head.

Elsa's gloved hand fumbled for the door knob. Finding it she turned it and fled out of the door.

* * *

Jack flew after her and landed in front of the Queen. "Elsa stop!" Jack called as he stood in front of her. Elsa reached the spot where he was standing and ran right through him. Jack gasped at the rushing feeling that ran through him as she passed through him. He spun around and watched as she ran out door of the castle. He flew down the hall after her. Being unseen did not him from going after Elsa. Jack reached outside in time to see Elsa back away from the people of Arendelle and into the lip of the fountain. He watched and the water froze creating and ice sculpture.

"There she is! Stop her!" Jack heard a voice ring out from the door of the castle. He turned to see the old man, the Duke of Weselton. Did that guy ever know when to bug out?

"Please just stay away from me," Elsa's voice reached his ears, "Stay away!" Jack watched as her power activated on her fear and shot a blast of ice at the people at the door. If it was in any other scenario Jack would have laughed as the people launched themselves to the side.

"Monster," Jack heard from the old man. Jack had half a mind to whip the Duke with a stream of cold air. "Monster," he said again but louder so that everyone had heard him.

The guardian looked down at Elsa and saw her flinch. He saw he look at her hand in fear. No! Elsa wasn't supposed to fear her powers she was supposed to embrace them! Jack was angry at all of them. They were so stupid. Couldn't they see the beauty in her magic? Elsa turned and ran. Jack turned to follow her but paused his chase due to a red headed princess that appeared in the door way. "Elsa!" She called after her sister. Jack watched as Anna ran after her sister.

Jack grumbled to himself something along the line of, "Stupid," and, "Your fault," and took off after the Queen.

Jack flew above Elsa as she ran down the stairs behind the castle and towards the lake. "Elsa!" Both of the ice makers heard from Anna as she screamed for her sister.

Jack looked down at Elsa. "Elsa, please stop you know you can't go anywhere." Elsa took steps backward and that was when he realized she had frozen the lake beneath her. She too looked down and saw it.

"Wait, please!" Both heard Anna call. Jack watched Elsa as she looked at the fjord beneath her. Seeing how she hadn't fallen through the Ice Elsa turned and ran across it leaving ice crystals in her wake. Jack hadn't moved from his spot in the air and watched as Anna tried to follow her sister. Jack sighed at the younger sister and took off to follow the scared magician. Her own stupidity had brought this upon her. If she had only listened.

Elsa ran through the forest Jack not far behind until she reached the top of the North Mountain where she slowed to a walk. Jack had followed her all the way to the North Mountain and was wondering how far she would go. He was surprised that her powers has grown so much and was wondering what she would do next.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the Queen."_

Elsa started to sing. She looked around at the wide open space around her sighing she looked ahead and continued to sing.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."_

Elsa sighed and looked down at the ground realizing what she had done. Then realizing that she didn't have to hide anymore.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know."_

She pulled off her other glove and threw it into the air, a sign that she wasn't going to hide her powers anymore.

"_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door"._

Elsa sang as she let her magic flow through her as she created snow from the palms of her hands.

"_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Elsa unclipped her cape and it flew off into the cloudy sky. The surrounding cold in the air touched her skin and she smiled.

"_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all."_

Jack hadn't stopped watching Elsa sing and let go of her control. But, it was at this moment that Elsa was remembering her childhood friend and how he said, "That whenever you feel troubled take it with a nip of frost and let it go, have fun."

"_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm__ free__."_

Elsa smiled and created a set of stairs made of snow. Jack above her looked confusedly at her. Was she crazy a snow set of stairs wasn't going to get her anywhere. Elsa took a step onto the stairs and the snow immediately turned to ice. Elsa started her run up the stairs.

"_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry."_

Elsa ended her staircase near the top of the North Mountain on a ridge. Jack watched from above clearly amused that Elsa was going so far to let it go.

"_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on."_

Elsa stomped on the ground and Jack rolled his eyes smirking. Like that was going to do anything. A large ice snowflake appeared on the ground and Elsa spread it out over the ground. She then moved her hands up as if to pull something out of the ground. Jack was laughing, _how much would this girl humiliate herself, _he thought. But what happened next surprised him as ice pillars sprouted from the ground and rose into the sky.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past."_

Elsa finished shaping and building leaving in her an ice palace. Jack was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to think. How much was Elsa holding back? It was then a golden crown was thrown in Jack's direction. Jack dropped to the floor to avoid it.

"_Let it go, let it go."_

Jack watched as she freed her bleach blond hair from is wreath braid and ran her fingers through her bangs adjusting them.

_"And I'll rise like the break of dawn."_

The guardian's mouth fell as he watched her make a dress out of pure ice. The dress was beautiful the body was a bright teal colour, the sleeves a see through version of the same colour.

_"Let it go, let it go."_

The winter spirit watched mesmerized as a cape formed behind Elsa as she walked to the balcony of her new home.

_"That__ perfect girl__ is gone_

_Here I stand."_

Elsa walked out on to the balcony with her hands in the air finally realizing that she didn't have to contain her emotions that she didn't have to be afraid.

_"In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

The new fearless Elsa turned and slammed closed the doors to her balcony. Jack admired how she now held herself compared to how she had held herself at the party. Jack landed on the floor, but Jack didn't anticipate the slipperiness of the floor as his feet slipped from beneath him and he fell to the ground. Jack groaned in pain as he rubbed his but trying to get rid of the pain. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

* * *

_So far I haven't really left any like cliff hangers just like pushes to the next story. But now I can officially say Tolololololol! Ha ha ha! Don't kill me._

_So I didn't get very many reviews from my last chapter, which is okay, and the one that I did get was an "I love your story! Update more!". I love those review don't get me wrong they are so motivating. Just think that someone is out there and loves my story and is willing to say it just brightens my day. So thank you **Frozen Fan**. But, if I am to get better at writing and for the story to improve I am going to need reviews that tweak my writing._

_Oh and MadokaMagicalGirl? Thanks guuurrrllll for getting me started on here._

_News Flash! MadokaMagicalGirl and I have started a tumbr blog where we take requests on stories and we will write them and post them on the blog._

_Danke jungs für das Lesen! (Thank you guys for reading!)_

_^ I will do a different language every story. You can suggest!_


	5. Chapter 5- Just Accept It

Elsa looked at the white haired teen sitting on the floor frozen in place out of shock. Sure she had hoped to see him after shutting the door, but that was because she was sure he would be proud that she had let it go and remembered what he had said. "Ummm... Hey Elsa," he said timidly. "Just thought I would stop by." A nervous smile inched onto his face.

"How did you get up here?" Elsa asked still recovering from shock as she gestured her arms to her ice castle.

"I... Uhhh... followed you and was here as you built it." The small smile that adorned his face got larger and more confident. "Nice job by the way." He smirked at the rogue Queen.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Jack's remark, but suddenly remembered something. Her face fell into a scowl. "What are you doing here Jack?" She growled at him.

Jack's smirk diminished from his face. "Ummm... I heard about your coronation and I wanted to come see it," Jack explained as her pushed himself off the floor and brushed off the invisible dust that covered himself.

"I told you never to come back! I told you I didn't want to see you!" Elsa screamed at the guardian.

Jack crossed his arms and looked at the now raging blonde. "You didn't say you didn't want me to come back you said that you didn't want to see me," he retorted back at Elsa. Elsa opened her mouth ready to snap back at Jack. "Do you know how many times I came back to see you and hid so that you didn't see me."

Elsa her mouth shut. "So during the party?" She asked him with and underlying understanding.

"I was there."

"You were there. You were there and you didn't step I and help when I was in danger!" Elsa shrieked at Jack. Elsa was mad. Why hadn't Jack stepped into help her?

"I couldn't. In more ways than one. But, wouldn't you still be mad at me? I mean, suddenly knowing that the guy you yelled 'I never want to see you again' at suddenly came back and was protecting you?" Jack covered for himself. Elsa paused for a second looking at the floor and quizzing over what he had just said. Sure she would be mad at him for coming back, but she would also have been thankful to him for saving her. She looked back up at Jack. He was leaning against the staff that he brought everywhere with him and was looking the same as he was 8 years ago. She had calmed down the tiniest bit and confusion replaces the anger.

"Jack, every time I see you why is it that you don't seem to age?" She asked anger and confusion in her voice. Sure she was angry, but this small fact bugged her enough that she would put aside her anger and let the boy explain himself.

* * *

'Crap,' Jack thought. Over 13 years and Elsa never once questioned why he never aged and here it came out of the blue. Jack had hoped that she would never ask and be oblivious to that fact. Oh who was he kidding? She was smart. She would have notice sooner or later. The question was, how was he going to explain it to her. "So, I am not exactly human," he started.

"Wait; hold up, you're not human? Then what are you?" Elsa asked interrupting him.

"If you would let me speak more than a few words you would find out," Jack said giving Elsa grief. Elsa glared daggers at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I used to be human once, like 300 and something years ago. My name was Jackson Overland; I was 17 at the time and had a small family that consisted of my mom and my sister. We lived in a small cabin in the woods, live was great. I was known as the trickster of the town-"

"You still are," Elsa spoke out, "A trickster I mean."

"Yeah. Well, so one day in winter, a natural occurring winter might I add," Jack joked living up to his title. Elsa rolled her eyes and motioned for Jack to continue. "So one winter my sister and I went out to ice skate. We went to the lake where we usually ice skated and started to skate around."

"Did you check the ice for weak spots?" Elsa asked.

"That's exactly it. I hadn't," Jack said answering her question.

"What kind of idiot doesn't check the ice," Elsa mumbled.

"Shut it snowflake," Jack hissed glaring at Elsa, but inside he knew that too was an idiot. "So, we were skating and suddenly the ice cracked under my little sister."

Jack talked for the longest time; telling Elsa the story about how he became Jack Frost, about how he visited the village and how people walked through him because they didn't believe in him, about Jamie, his first believer, and about Pitch Black. But the time that he was done Elsa had forgotten about all the anger that she had against him.

"So, Pitch was sucked back into his hole in the ground and hasn't appeared since?" Elsa asked reassuring that Pitch hadn't come back up out of the hole.

"Yeah."

"This is a lot to take in," Elsa explained to Jack.

"It is. Especially after what just happened to you," Jack said understanding.

"Don't remind me," Elsa sighed rubbing her temples. "Wait, if only kids can see you then why can I?" Elsa asked suddenly.

Jack didn't know the answer to that. "Maybe it's because of your powers and the fact that you believe probably helps," he suggested.

He watched as Elsa pondered it for a moment. "Maybe," the Queen said with a teasing voice.

"Or maybe it's because I am so undeniably handsome," the guardian of fun joked. Elsa rolled her eyes and gave Jack a knowing look. Jack just shrugged his shoulders. "It was a suggestion."

"Hold on, why wasn't I able to see you when I was building my castle?"

"Probably because you didn't believe in me. I know you didn't believe in me at the party; you ran right through me on your escape through the halls after you fled the from ball room. Oh and you didn't see or hear me as I floated above you trying to talk to you before you ran across the fjord. So you not believing does make sense," Jack said his arms forming a double-u.

"Oh," Elsa said stunned, "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry." She looked at him with tears forming in her ice blue orbs.

"Don't worry about it Princess. Oops, it's Queen now isn't it?" Jack said trying to sound funny but failing terribly at it. Jack looked into Elsa's teary blue eyes and sighed. He opened his arms. "Come here."

* * *

Elsa looked at him. She really wanted to go into those arms but didn't know if she could. "If you are going to hug me do it now," she heard Jack say as he moved his fingers in a come here motion.

Elsa took one step towards Jack then another. Soon, she found herself wrapped in the guardian's arms. She'd never felt so at home. She snuggle her head deeper into his chest. "Can I cry?" She asked.

"I don't know can you?" Jack asked cracking another joke. Elsa lifted her head off his chest and offered him a glare. Jack let out a small laugh. "Yeah, you can cry." No sooner did say it tears fell down Elsa's porcelain cheeks. She shoved her face back into Jack's chest. 'After all these years he is still taller than me,' Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa cried and cried. She cried out all the tears she had been holding inside since she had first hurt her sister. After about the three minute mark Jack had sat down bringing Elsa with him. He held her on his lap with his arms still around the new Queen. When she was done she and her eyes were dry Elsa lifted her head off of Jack's now soaked sweater. "You done?" She heard the winter spirit ask. Elsa gave a small nod. "You tired? Crying usually takes up a lot of energy and the amount of tears you spilled has got to make you exhausted." Another nod came from the Queen. By this time Jack had sat down on the floor and Elsa was in his lap. "You want to go to bed?" Once again Elsa nodded. "You want to get up?" Elsa looked up off of Jack's chest and gave him a shake of the head. "It was a suggestion," Jack sighed. The guardian managed to get to his feet with the Snow Queen cradled in his arms like a princess. "Alright. Which way you the bedroom? That is if you build one in the giant castle." He could see Elsa roll her eyes as she pointed towards the stairs. "You've got to be kidding me," the winter spirit said with exasperation. Jack could feel Elsa shrug her shoulders as if saying 'I wasn't planning on crying myself to exhaustion so I didn't really think.' Jack slumped his shoulders in defeat and started walking to the stairs.

Jack was half way up the stairs and was exhausted. Elsa was not the lightest and his staff was not helping. 'Hold on. My staff,' Jack thought as he remembered his staff and who he was. Soon Jack was off the ground and was flying with Elsa in his arms. He reached the top of the staircase in no time and landed on the floor this time careful not to slip. "Which way not my Queen?" Jack asked pride in his voice. He neither heard or felt and movement from Elsa and looked down at the Snow Queen. Elsa was scared stiff in his arms. Her eyes were wide with fright and her muscles were frozen. Jack funnily looked at Elsa, then it dawned on him, she had never flown before. "You're fine sweetheart," Jack said to calm her. It didn't seem to help. The guardian chided himself for being so stupid to fly without warning Elsa first. "I'll tell you next time I take off with you in my arms," Jack said trying to fix what he messed up. Elsa could only nod. "Now which way to your room?" Jack asked as he looked around the room he stood in. Elsa lifter her arming in the direction of her room and then brought it back to rest on her chest with her other arm. With a sharp nod of the head Jack took off walking in the direction Elsa had pointed to.

With a few more directions the pair soon had found their way to Elsa's room. "Okay were here," Jack said sighing as he stood outside of Elsa's room. The door was still closed and was yet to be open. "Now, how to open the door." Jack looked at his new enemy and glared. Jack glared harder at the door and it still did not move. "Okay so will power doesn't work," Jack said letting his glare fall. "How about..." Jack trailed off as he lifted his foot trying to turn the door knob to open the door.

After the third time a failing to open the door with his foot Jack stopped. "Okay so that doesn't work," he said giving up on that approach. Jack shifted the now sleeping Elsa in his arms and found that his staff was getting in the way again. 'Of course,' Jack thought. Soon enough the wind had opened the door for Jack and Jack was walking through the doorway into Elsa's room. Inside of the door way there was a plain room, the only things that decorated the room were a four post bed that adorned dead center in the wall across the room, a bedside table next to the bed, a wardrobe that stood a few feet away from the door, and a desk that was set in the corner that connected the opposite wall to an adjacent wall. Jack walked over to the bed and laid Elsa down on top of it. The guardian then pulled the sheets out from under the sleeping Queen and draped them over her slender body. Jack stepped away from the rogue Queen and gave her a small smile. He was proud of her. She had finally accepted her powers as a part of her and Jack couldn't have asked for more from the poor girl.

* * *

Elsa woke with her nose stuffed, her throat sore, and her hair still in its braid but just a little bit looser. She sat up in her bed that sheets falling off the top half of her body and pooling around her waist. Her hand reached up to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes and found them to be crusted. The Queen raises her hands and rubbed harder on her eyes to wipe away all of the crust. When it was all clear from her eyes Elsa let her hands fall back into her lap as she thought of the day before. It seemed like it was all a dream. The Snow Queen looked around the room in search for Jack, but in finding no sight of him she hung her head. "Maybe it was all just a dream," she mumbled. More memories past through her head. _'Anna, what have I done?'_ She thought. Tears started to form at her eyes as they soon began to fall down her face.

It was then Jack opened the door to her room with staff in hand and saw the poor woman. Jack saw the tear streaks on Elsa's face and raced to her side. Jack placed a hand on Elsa's back and moved it in circles trying to comfort her. Elsa looked up at Jack. "You're not a dream," she stated more to herself than to Jack.

"Nope, not a dream, as real as real can be," Jack said looking at her confirming her previous statement. The next thing Jack knew Elsa's arms were around him.

"You're here," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I am," Jack started dropping his staff on the bed next to them and pulled Elsa away so that he could look at her, "and I do not plan on leaving." He wiped away the tears that were running down her face with the pad of his thumb.

"Jack, what am I going to do?" Elsa asked Jack as her arms fell from around Jack and found their places across her chest in a protective position. "I let it go. They all know now and they are afraid of me."

This time it was Jack's turn to wrap Elsa in a hug. This time it was not an 'are you real' hug, but a comforting hug. "You can't change what you did and you can't change how you did it you can only change how you are going to think about it," he said with a teary Elsa in his arms.

Elsa pulled out of his arms and looked at Jack with a small smile on her face. "Who knew that you could actually be mature at times," the blonde said.

Jack put a hand over his heart as if wounded. "You wound me my Queen," he said with fake hurt in his voice. Elsa giggled at the white haired boy. A smile grew on Jack's face. He had succeeded on making Elsa happy, even if it was only a little. Jack hopped off the bed and grabbed his staff. Placing the end of the staff on the ground Jack had it so that he could lean on it with his elbow hanging off the connection joint where the staff does a C like shape. The winter spirit hooked his elbow in the connection joint and leaned against the staff. "What are we going to do today?" Jack asked Elsa.

Elsa lifted her head and tilted it to the left. Jack ginned to himself after all these years Elsa still had the habit of tilting her head to the left whenever she thought about something. "Hmmm... Well, we can get you a room and explore a little bit of the castle," she suggested.

"Yeah that sounds... Wait, Hold on, explore the castle? Didn't you build the castle?" Jack spoke out loud wondering about her words.

Elsa blushed and looked down at her hands. "Yeah, but, I was in a moment and I don't exactly know what I built," she mumbled in embarrassment.

Jack paused for a minute then burst out laughing. "Jack stop! It's not funny!" Elsa cried trying to get Jack to stop laughing. Jack stifled his laughs and looked at Elsa. Jack saw the Queen's red face and burst out laughing again. Jack leaned against his staff even more one hand was hanging on his staff the other one hold onto his stomach. Elsa jumped from the bed and to Jack throwing her covers off of her. She reached out an arm and hit Jack's shoulder. Jack's laughter didn't stop and in seeing this Elsa went for another hit.

The guardian of fun saw it coming and grabbed her wrist, stopping the hit from reaching him. A large smile was spread across his face and his eyes were watery. Jack straightened and lifted the hand that was holding on to his staff to his eyes to dry them of the tears that appeared as he was laughing. Elsa pulled her hand away from Jack and pouted crossing her arms. "Alright, alright, let's go explore the castle that Queenie made without knowing what she built," Jack said. At the last part the guardian started to laugh again, but Elsa put a stop to it as she snatched his staff from him.

Jack stopped laughing immediately and looked at Elsa with wide eyes. "You need this, right?" Elsa said slyly with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Elsa," he started, "give that back." Jack held out a hand to Elsa.

Elsa looked at the staff then back at Jack. "No, I don't think that I will," she said taunting him. Elsa watched as Jack reached for her and she bolted out the door of her room.

She ran down the halls and to another room. The blonde turned the handle and pushed open the door. Entering she closed it behind her. Inside the room was a therapy chair, a desk and a chair behind it, shelves that were empty, two relaxing chairs, and a small coffee table. The room seemed to be like an office, but was empty. Elsa was in the room for a couple minutes when suddenly the door burst open revealing a panting Jack. Elsa shifted so that the staff was behind her back. "Hello Jack," she started, "you seem to be looking for something. What might it be?" Elsa smirked at Jack who was glaring at her.

"Oh har har," Jack said sarcastically. "Elsa give me the staff."

"The staff? What is that?" She giggles as she asked innocently.

Jack realized at this point that he could not win through words so he walked over to Elsa who was giggling madly. The white haired boy lifted a hand and picked up Elsa's braid. In one quick motion Jack pulled the braid loose so that Elsa's blonde hair was in waves down her back. Elsa gasped and her hands flew to her hair. Jack to this to an advantage and made a grab for his staff. He was able to get his hands on his staff and pulled it from blonde's hands. Jack was about to make a sarcastic comment but a loud know echoed though out the castle. Jack looked at Elsa with confusion , but she looked just as confused as Jack. "I'm guessing you weren't expecting someone?" Jack asked.

"No. After the whole party thing I came straight to the North Mountain. I saw no one, no one followed me..." Elsa stopped her sentence half finished a look of panic flashed across her face.

Jack saw Elsa freeze and start to panic. "What? Do you know who it is?" The winter spirit asked.

"Anna," Elsa mumbled loud enough for Jack to hear, "It's Anna. She followed me." Elsa's panic was obvious now and Jack didn't know what to do.

"Calm down Elsa, it probably isn't Anna. How would she get up here? It's probably some lost hiker or something," Jack tried to convince Elsa.

The Queen's panic did not diminish at Jack's words, but hope did rise in thinking that Anna could not get up to the North Mountain. "I will go see who it is," Elsa said taking in a deep breath. Elsa turned towards the door, but stopped when she heard foot steps behind her. Elsa turned around and saw Jack only a few feet behind her.

"What?" Jack asked cocking his head to the left.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm going with you," Jack said with a worried glint in his eyes.

"No, you are going to stay here. What do you think would happen if someone saw you?" Elsa reasoned.

"People can't see me if they don't believe in me," Jack told the blonde. Elsa gave him a frozen look. "Fine. I will stay out of sight." Elsa gave him a nod and walked out of the room and down the hall to the staircase that led to the other staircase in the main entry way.

Elsa suddenly pause when she heard a voice. It was female. She shook her head and reassured herself that it was not Anna because Anna couldn't get up the North Mountain. Elsa looked around the corner of the hall that led to the staircase in the main hall and saw the same person that she was protecting herself from.

"Anna?"

* * *

_Gah! It's been like forever! I can't believe I didn't update faster, but it's been hard with homework and soccer. Arg! So anyways I finally updated I hoped you enjoyed it. I want to thank the people who read and commented on the story, Frozen Fan, , aquamarine girl 35, Luna, and MadokaMagicalGirl. Your reviews mean so much to me. I read them and I tell you, they make my day. My mother has asked me some times why I am smiling randomly while looking at the computer and I tell her it's my wonderful readers that leave reviews._

_Gracias chicos por la lectura!(I have no idea if this is correct grammar!)_


	6. Chapter 6- An Icy Truth

Elsa could not believe her eyes as she saw her sister in the middle of the entry hall. She stepped out into the open to fully see her sister. Elsa watched as she watched her sister's eyes widened. "Whoa," was the first thing that came out of Anna's mouth. "Elsa you look different. It's a good different." The older sister watched as the younger sister looked at her castle in awe. "And this place, it's amazing."

Elsa looked at the main entrance, still in awe of knowing what she could do. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of," the older sister said. Elsa looked back down at her sister only to find her walking up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I had known," the red head said as she started to walk up the stairs that led to her sister.

Elsa backed away from her sister. She knew that Jack was just around the corner watching and that she could just turn and run into his welcoming arms, but she couldn't. She had to face her sister, get her away from the ice castle and back home to Arendelle. "No, it's okay, you don't have to apologize, but you should probably go. Please," the Snow Queen said taking a few more steps away from her sister.

Anna had slowly walked up the first four steps of the stairs that led to her sister and stopped. "But, I just got here," she said dejected.

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa took another step back finally saying what she was trying to get across to her sister.

But, Anna didn't catch the hint that Elsa had given her and it was apparent when she said, "So do you."

The older blonde was frustrated at her younger sister. "No Anna, I belong here. Alone." Elsa tried to get her sister to leave her and go back home. Elsa knew that her sister was not going to believe her so she threw in some reasons why she didn't belong in Arendelle. "Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

Elsa was sure about Anna's willingness to leave but it was shattered when Anna said one word. "Actually." Everything froze for Elsa. Had she hurt someone? She started to think over where she might have hurt someone. The party? No, there was plenty of room around her that no one got hurt. The entrance to the castle? Maybe, the Duke of Weselton and his guards were hit, but if the Duke was hurt she didn't feel any remorse. If anything he deserved it. The next words Anna said to her sister were lost in the air. But, she was suddenly brought back to the present as she heard a voice from outside that door.

"What is that?" She asked Anna.

Elsa didn't need as response as a snowman came bouncing into the room. It looked awfully familiar to the snowman that she had built on her way up to the North Mountain. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" It said as it pranced to the staircase.

* * *

Jack could not believe his eyes, or his ears for that fact. Anna had been pushing Elsa and he had expected Elsa to run, but she hadn't, which he thought was strong of her. Then suddenly a talking walking snowman had come dancing into the castle entry? What was next? A man who could understand reindeers? Jack quickly erased the thought from his mind. That would never happen, but whatever was out there controlling fate like to mess with him by making thoughts that Jack had thought could never happen into reality. So, Jack tried not to think about what would come next. He watched as the snowman ran to the stairs and heard, "Olaf?" come from a very confused Elsa. Jack stayed behind the corner as he listened to the next few words exchanged between the blonde and the talking snowman. He couldn't help but laugh. His little Princess, or should he say Queen now, had not only built a giant castle, but also a talking snowman.

The snowman was definitely cool, but why had she named it Olaf? Wasn't there a better name? Maybe Bob? Or George? How about Fred? Jack heard a panic laced sentence and started to listen back into the conversation Elsa and her younger sister were having. He caught only a few words. "I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa was saying it. Her plan to send away whoever was at the door was not working and she was slowly breaking down.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid," Jack heard the ginger said.

Jack watched Elsa walk farther away from her sister and he watched as Anna tried to catch up to her older sister. Jack could the fear on Elsa's face and could see the panic flooding her eyes. All Jack wanted to do was walk up to her and give her a big hug and tell her everything was going to be all right. He wanted her to cry on his shoulder just like she had done the night before. But, he knew that couldn't happen until Elsa's younger sister had left.

Jack had moved towards Elsa in hopes of reassuring her but froze when he heard Anna's voice strike a musical chord. "Not again," he groaned to himself rolling his eyes. Couldn't that nosy sister see that she was not wanted?

"Please don't shut me out again," _'Obviously not,'_ Jack thought to himself as he watched Anna climb that stairs that reached her sister. "Please don't slam the door." Jack listened to Anna as he watched Elsa climb back up the stairs to the room where her balcony was. "You don't have to keep your distance anymore."

Jack was sure now that the red head couldn't see him seeing as though she was standing right next to him and did not seem to notice his presence. With that realization Jack lifted off the floor and flew right after Elsa. He caught up to her and flew next to her as she ran up the rest of the small staircase that led to the upper room. "She can't see me," he whispered in Elsa's ear. He could feel Elsa relax just a bit, but it was not much compared to the stress she had built up when talking to her sister.

Jack could hear Elsa's red headed sister behind them singing about how she was there for her sister and that Elsa didn't have to be afraid of being misunderstood. It bugged Jack to no extent. _'Leave you crazy lady! If Elsa wanted to tell you she would have, but she didn't did she. No! She didn't! So bug off and go away!' _Jack thought. He would have said it out loud but he didn't think it would make much of a difference seeing how the annoying ginger couldn't hear him. Stupid adults and their no believing.

* * *

When reaching the upper room Elsa saw that she had nowhere else to go. It was not good planning on her part and she was panicking. Even though Jack was right beside her she could not help but feel cautious. Anna was here, though she shouldn't be, and Elsa had the chance to hurt her again. Even though she would never do it on purpose. Elsa looked at Jack, who was now in front of her with frantic eyes, eyes that asked for help even though she knew that he couldn't help her.

"I will be right here," the Snow Queen heard her younger sister sing.

This was exactly what Elsa didn't want. She didn't want her sister here; she didn't want her sister anywhere near her. "Anna, please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates," Elsa sand back to her sister trying to get her to go home.

"Yeah, but-" Anna tried to squeeze in words, but Elsa would have none of it.

"I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free," Elsa sand as she stepped out onto her not only balcony trying to prove her point, but to also to reassure herself of her freedom. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." But, after she sang that she noticed her sister standing there and headed back inside. The Queen saw Jack; worry was passing over his face. Elsa just wished that her red headed sister would leave. Leave Elsa to her castle and her Jack.

"Actually we're not." Elsa heard the sharp words come from her sister.

Elsa twisted to look at her sister. "What do you mean you're not?'

"I get the feeling you don't know," the ginger sang back not explaining what she meant.

"What do I not know?" Elsa was freaking out. What had she done?

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep, snow," Anna finally sung what Elsa had been trying to get out of her.

Elsa's eyes widen at the news. "What?"

"You kind of set off and eternal winter, everywhere," Anna responded to her sister her hand fidgeting.

"Everywhere?" Elsa said cringing at the thought of what her powers had done.

"It's okay. You can just unfreeze it." Anna was smiling at her sister trying to boost her confidence.

Elsa flinched she didn't know how to reverse her powers. "No I can't. I-I don't know how," Elsa said letting her fear start to show.

"Sure you can, I know you can," Anna spoke those words but then started to sing again, "Cause for the first time in forever."

* * *

Jack watched as Elsa turned away from her sister. He was freaking out. Anna was supposed to never show up; she was supposed to stay away from her sister. But, no, she just had to show up, she just had to come and stir up the fear Elsa had inside of her.

Jack saw that Elsa was getting more and more frustrated with herself and her sister. The snow that was falling around the room started to circulate around the Queen. Jack landed on the floor and walked towards Elsa but the wind that was pulling the snow to Elsa was too strong.

"I can't!" The words left the Snow Queens mouth and pigments of ice shot out from her heart. Jack saw it coming and started to duck, but it was too late the ice shards found their way to him and struck his heart.

Jack felt stinging in his heart and bent over as it trying to catch his breath. He heard a gasp from Elsa and looked as she flinched away from her sister who was now lying on the ground holding her chest. Jack walked up to Elsa and stood behind her, close enough so that she could feel his presence.

Jack heard footsteps coming from downstairs and watched as a blond, large well built man showed up at the entrance to the balcony room. "Anna!" He raced to Anna sliding on his knees the snowman following closely behind him. "You okay?" He asked worry laced throughout his words. _'Please don't be someone who talks to reindeers,'_ Jack thought as he looked at the new person,_ 'I don't think that I can handle that right now.'_

"I'm okay," Anna reassures the blond man, "I'm fine." Her words seemed more directed at Elsa.

Elsa backs into Jack. "Who's this?" She asks. The last time a boy was with Anna, the younger sister had tried to get married to him. "W-wait, it doesn't matter, just, you have to go." Elsa pushed past Jack and turns away from her sister.

"No, I know that we can figure this out, together," Anna says. Jack says nothing, but is looking around at the castle as it turns a darker shade of blue and makes a cracking noise.

"What power do you have to stop this winter," Elsa said fear in her eyes, "To stop me."

Jack watches as the other male in the room notices the ice around him. "Ann? I think that we should go," he says trying to convince the oblivious red head.

"No, I'm not leaving without you Elsa," Anna says as she takes a step towards Elsa. How stupid can this girl be, Elsa doesn't want to leave. She has said multiple times and you don't get it. Jack rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Yes, you are," the Snow Queen says as she throws her magic onto the ground. Jack watches as a giant snow creature rises from the magic.

"Whoa," he says in awe. Elsa never stops amazing him.

The creature is about 15 feet tall when it is finished growing. Jack watches as it walks over to the ginger and her blond friend and picks them up. His eyes follow the monster as it marches down the stairs. The guardian turns to Elsa who is trying to hold herself together and walks over to her. Jack stops about three feet away and clears his throat. The noise causes Elsa to look at him. The white haired boy opens his arms and Elsa take two large steps and presses against his chest. A sharp pain goes through Jack and he suddenly gets shivers. Jack mentally shakes if off and wraps his arms around Elsa. "It's going to be okay," he says as he rests his head on top of Elsa's.

Jack feels as Elsa nods. He pulls away from her and looks down at the blonde. "Do you want me to follow them and make sure they get back to the castle?" He asks her.

Elsa's head shoots up and her eyes meet Jack's. "Please?" Jack hears her mumble.

A small smile cracks on the guardian of fun's lips. "Of course your highness, your wish is my command," he says.

A smile graces Elsa's face at Jack's remark. "If that is how you're going to be, get me some chocolate while you're at it."

Jack's eyes widen and he places a hand over his chest. "Ma'am, I am afraid you are mistaken, I don't steel, even if it is for a Queen," Jack said a smirk crossing his features.

Jack watches as Elsa rolls her eyes and her smile turns into a frown. "Jack just go make sure she gets home," she says with her serious voice.

"Got it," the white haired boy says as he starts to rise off the floor his staff in one hand. Jack salutes at Elsa and flies out the balcony door.

Jack didn't see it, but as he left Elsa bowed her head, "What am I going to do with you Jack Frost? You disappear from my life and suddenly come back. Am I crazy to think that I have feeling for you that are deeper than friendship?" She mumbled so that no one could hear it but her.

* * *

Jack flew over the forest trying to find the red head and her partner. He had been searching for 10 minutes with no success. He turned towards the direction of the ice castle and contemplated whether or not to go back to Elsa and tell her that he couldn't find her sister or the mystery man. Jack shook his head he could not do that to Elsa.

Jack had searched everywhere and could not find the annoying brat of a sister and the blond haired man. "Where could they be?" He asked himself. He had been flying over a warm, steam filled place when he suddenly heard multiple people talking. The guardian quickly hid behind a large rock wall. As soon as he hid he mentally slapped himself, why hide, people couldn't see him unless they believed and what was the likely hood of the people talking believing in Jack Frost. But, despite his thoughts Jack continued to hide behind the wall and listen to the conversation.

"Oh, she'll do nicely for our Kristoph," Jack heard a female voice.

Kristoph? That was the blond's name? Jack just shook his head. Where did people get these names? The only people with normal names were Anna and Elsa, and though he liked Elsa the name was a little behind the times. Jack listened back into the conversation, but found nothing that interested him.

Jack heard a word that caught his attention. Reindeer. Jack listened to more of the conversation. "His thing with the reindeer," a male voice sang.

"It's a little outside of nature's laws," a feminine voice continued.

Jack groaned, the man just had to have a reindeer. The universe just loved proving him wrong. The white haired man could almost hear a voice saying, "You make it too easy."**

Jack watched as the trolls danced around. It was obvious that it was making Kristoph and Anna uncomfortable. The red head and the blond were suddenly thrown into a pit and Jack laughed silently as both of them widened their eyes as s troll said a couple words. But, Jack grin was wiped from his face as he saw Anna collapse. The white haired boy watched as an older troll rolled over to the two people. Jack inched from behind the wall and flew to hide behind another so that he could hear more of the conversation.

"Anna your life is in danger," the old troll started, "There is ice in your heart put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze forever." The old troll had the look of despair.

"What? No," the red head spoke.

"But, you can remove it, right?" Jack heard Kristoph ask. It was obvious to Jack that the blond man had a deep connection to the younger sister despite them knowing each other for only a few days. Jack would almost say it was love.

"I cannot," the elder told Kristoph, "I'm sorry Kristoph. If it were her head it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna said an idea popping into her head.

A voice from another troll spoke out, "A true love kiss perhaps?" Jack groaned and rolled his eyes as almost all of the trolls turned to their partner next to them and gave them a kiss.

Jack's eye flew back to Anna and the blond man as he heard her give up a painful noise. The guardian watched in awe as Anna's hair turned nearly all white. "Anna we have to get you back to Hans," Jack heard Kristoph say. Jack wanted to walk up to the couple and slap them; their true love was standing right in front of them.

"Hans." This was the single word she said as she gave a nod.

"Pull us out Sven," Kristoph said to the reindeer. Jack hit his head on the rock he was standing behind. Of course the reindeer understood the blond man. The universe hated him.

"Olaf come on!" The reindeer man yelled at Olaf as he jumped onto the reindeer making him look like a valiant pungent reindeer king.

"I'm coming!" The snowman responded as her jumped onto the reindeer right behind Kristoph. As the trio was riding away Olaf spoke, "Let's go kiss Hans." Then he thought to himself. "Who is this Hans?"

Jack let out a small laugh, Olaf was naturally funny. Jack was pulled out of his own world as he felt something touch his leg. Looking down the white haired boy saw a small troll. "You can come out now boy," Jack heard the old troll say.

Jack stepped out from behind the wall. Upon walking towards the trolls Jack felt a sharp shiver race down his spine. The guardian of fun knelt on the ground holding his arms around him.

"She got you as well?" The elder troll asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Jack dropped his arms the sudden feeling of cold was gone.

The old troll rolled over to Jack and grabbed his hand. "You're as cold as ice," the old troll said.

"I have always been like that seeing how I am the spirit of winter," the winter spirit said.

"I see," the old troll said. Jack suddenly shivered again. Jack felt cold and he knew that he didn't like it. "Were you struck by Anna's sister?"

Jack nodded. "I don't know how her magic will affect you, but if it does it will take longer. But, it may not affect you at all," the elder troll gave away what little he knew about what could happen to Jack.

Jack nodded again and stood up placing his feet on the solid ground. Jack spun around and started into the sky. "Boy!" The old troll called out. Jack turned and looked at him. "Just because you are not human doesn't mean your heart wont freeze as well."

With a smile the winter spirit turned to the sky and flew back to Elsa.

When finally reaching the castle Jack saw that the bridge to the castle was broken. This made the guardian worry. Jack flew to the balcony only to find ice in large spiky forms, and the ice door smashed. Jack flew past the ice forms and inside the castle, the chandelier was broken and more ice forms scattering the room. Jack flew around the castle shouting Elsa's name. With no response the guardian came to the conclusion that Elsa had been taken while he was gone.

Jack flew to Elsa's bedroom and found the door closed. Though he knew that she would not be in there he knocked on the door. Without a word coming from the other side of the door Jack opened it. He walked inside of the empty room hoping that it would make him feel better. Another shiver racked Jack's body and the boy fell to the floor. Jack turned onto his back having his face towards the ceiling. The winter spirit sat up looking forward. That's when Jack noticed the blue that was covering the tips of his toes. Jack had seen that blue on Anna's hands when she was visiting the trolls. The winter spirit knew that his life had just taken a turn for the worst.

"Hang in there Jack," he told himself.

* * *

_Bleh, this took forever. I'm sorry it took me longer to update. I have other stories that I am working on (They are not out right now) and I just watched Book Thief. I spent literally two full days just reading Liesel and Rudy fanfics where Rudy lives trying to not cry. _

_I really want to thank everyone who reviewed.(Kristen, anonpasser, and Frozen Fan) I love you guys you make my day! I love you too Kenzi for bugging me to work on this and my other stories even though you should work on yours. (HINT HINT!)_

_**If anyone can figure out where this line came from, and I am thinking of a certain series, I will PM you and give you a character in my other Jelsa fanfic that I am working on now. (AU High school, over used, I know, but usually so fun to read)_

_Dankie ouens vir die lees!_


	7. Urgent Update Sorta

**Urgent Update:**

_Hey there everybody! MadokaMagicalGirl (I have the password to this account tee hee) here to let ya know that Lookingthroughafrostedwindow has had their privileges of being on the computer for fun things (like updating this Fanfiction) taken away. They expect to be given these privileges back in about four weeks. For the time being LTAFW will hopefully be writing on a word doc so you can expect updates after about four weeks. Ah also LTAFW wanted me to let ya guys know that they hate interrupting stories like this but they wanted to let you guys know why they weren't updating! _

_That is all!_

_(Under no circumstances was I supposed to post this like a week ago, definitely didn't forget, get distracted, or was in bed and had little to no motivation. Nope as far as anybody knows this was totally on time.__)_

_＼（^０＾）／_


End file.
